This study began as an investigation into the feasibility of using miniature/micro-swine as animal models for human gene therapy. A need for the development of an animal model for sickle-cell anemia existed within NIH. The standard animal model has been the mouse, although the gene for sickle-cell disease was incorporated but not clinically expressed. Investigators have been able to incorporate this gene into the swine genome in large domestic swine at the United States Department of Agriculture. The use of a miniature swine model would be more advantageous in a metropolitan research institution. The miniature swine breeds (all inbred to date) have had historically a poor reproductive performance. This investigation was undertaken to characterize the ovulatory patterns in synchronized, superovulated microswine of a new outbred variety, the Panepinto micro-pig. Investigators obtained 15 outbred gilts of the Panepinto outbred strain. The initial results indicate comparable ovulatory yields to domestic stock using standard superovulatory regimes. Synchronization was uniform across the experimental population and achieved reliable consistent estrous patterns. Mean follicle counts in the 15 superovulated gilts was 33 compared to 16 for control animals. The ova harvested from superovulated gilts averaged 27 (81% of follicles).